


Moth's Wings

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Good Intentions, Just A Lot Of Blow Jobs Ok?, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Somewhat Deceptive Motives, Straight Boys Don't Really Do That, Y'all Realize We're Building You A Pinn Playlist Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very creative sex math (aka if the blow jobs go both ways they cancel each other out, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth's Wings

**Winter Break 2008-2009**  
Puck turns off the TV and tosses the remote down with a huff. “Over a hundred channels and nothing’s on. You know what we should do?” 

“See if we can buy pay-per-view with nobody noticing?” Finn asks.

“Nah, my mom would know it was me, especially since it’s winter break,” Puck says, sighing and shaking his head. “At least ninth grade is finally old enough that she didn’t send me to Nana’s. But anyway, blow jobs.” 

“Sure, let me just call Domino’s and ask them to send some blow jobs over with the pizza,” Finn says, laughing. 

“Dude, the Domino’s guy is _old_ ,” Puck says, making a face. “But the blow jobs, that’s a good idea, right?” He watches Finn’s face carefully. 

“Yeah, that’d be awesome, but who’s going to come over and do it?”

“Nah, nah, us,” Puck says very casually. “We can trade.” 

Finn laughs again and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“It, uh… cancels out,” Puck improvises. “We’re friends, each of us gets one, each of us gives one, see?” 

“Dude, isn’t that kinda, like, a _lot_ gay?” Finn asks. “Like a _lot_?”

Puck shakes his head quickly, even though Finn’s probably right about it being at least a little gay. “Like I said, it cancels out. If it was just one-way, it would be. But this way, it’s not.” 

Finn squints at Puck, his eyebrows scrunched together. “I don’t know about that.”

“Which one of us knows this stuff?” Puck argues, even though making out with Santana a few times probably isn’t that much knowledge. 

“Uh. You, I guess?” Finn says.

Puck nods. “Me. It’s a good way to pass the day, right?” If Puck plays his cards right, maybe he can convince Finn that they should repeat it more than once, but even if he doesn’t, he gets a blow job out of it _and_ gets to give Finn one, with no real questions asked. 

“Sure, I guess,” Finn says. “But, like, you’re totally sure it’s cool? And it’s not gay?”

“Yeah, totally cool,” Puck says with a shrug. “You want me to do you first? To show you it’s not gay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Cool,” Finn says. 

“Lay back against the end of the couch,” Puck says, reaching for the waistband of Finn’s sweatpants as soon as Finn does. Puck slides the pants and Finn’s boxers down just enough to wrap his other hand around Finn’s dick, and he slides his hand up and down it a few times without making eye contact with Finn. 

Puck starts to run his tongue over his lips, then stops, then starts to swallow before stopping that, too. Finn’s dick is hard in his hand, so Puck leans over and licks the top of it before actually swallowing and staring at Finn’s dick. Whatever he just said to Finn, he really does _want_ to suck on Finn’s dick, but it looks big suddenly, so Puck closes his eyes as he puts his mouth on it. 

“Oh! Oh my god!” Finn says. “Oh my god!”

Puck wants to laugh, but he’s concentrating on moving his mouth up and down Finn’s dick and not gagging on it, so he doesn’t. He does start moving his hand again around the bottom of Finn’s dick, and he moves his mouth a little faster. After a few more seconds, he half-opens his eyes and looks up at Finn. Finn’s mouth is open in a weird oval-ish shape, and Puck has just a few seconds to think about why it is before Finn is coming in his mouth. Puck coughs a little, since he wasn’t expecting it, but he figures that he at least knows what Finn looks like when he’s coming, plus he got to give Finn a blow job. 

Puck sits back, wiping his mouth, and looks at Finn again. “See? Not, uh, gay,” he says, even though he’s super-hard just from giving Finn the blow job. 

“Wow. That was—wow,” Finn says. 

“Yeah?” Puck tries not to look too smug, and he goes ahead and leans back against the other end of the couch just in case he looks smug anyway. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “But it really wasn’t… you know?”

Puck shakes his head slowly. “Nah. You’ll see.” Puck feels a little guilty, because it felt pretty gay, actually, since he had another guy’s dick in his mouth and liked it, but maybe Finn won’t like it, and anyway, they had agreed to trade off. Fair’s fair. 

“Okay. Cool. It was really awesome,” Finn says. He tugs his sweats back up and looks over at Puck, his eyes darting down to Puck’s dick, then back up to his face. “So, uh. You’re ready?”

“Yeah,” Puck says, feeling pretty pleased with himself. “Totally ready.” 

“Cool.” Finn puts his hands on Puck’s legs, pulling down on his sweats slightly. “Did you want me to do this part? Or did you want to?”

Puck lifts up, putting his weight in his heels. “You can.” 

Finn nods and pulls Puck’s sweats down to his knees, looking a little surprised that Puck isn’t wearing underwear. His eyebrows scrunch together again as he slowly and carefully wraps his hand around the base of Puck’s dick. Puck nods, trying to make sure he doesn’t look too excited. Finn takes a deep breath, then leans forward, mouth opening to slide around the head of Puck’s dick.

Puck exhales and then bites his lip as he nods again. Finn’s mouth is even hotter and wetter than Puck would have guessed it would be, and he tries to hold still so he doesn’t make Finn choke. “Fuck, yeah,” Puck says, his voice softer than he means it to be. 

Finn’s mouth moves farther down, looking like he does when he’s taking a math test. His head bobs up and down, and other than nicking Puck with a tooth once, it feels awesome. Finn glances up once, then quickly back down again. Puck lasts for about a minute longer than Finn did before he can feel himself start to come, and his hips jerk up despite his trying not to. 

Finn looks startled, blinking rapidly, but then Puck watches Finn’s mouth open again, and he realizes he’s putting that knowledge about what Finn looks like when he’s coming to use already. Finn springs away from Puck, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Uh.” Finn’s eye are wide, almost panicky-looking. “Gotta pee!” He stands up and darts for the bathroom. Puck doesn’t say anything, just watches Finn until he disappears, and then Puck pulls up his sweatpants. 

He probably shouldn’t bring it up again, he realizes even before Finn comes back from the bathroom. He enjoyed it too much, not just the getting but the giving, too, and eventually he’d probably be too excited about it for ‘not gay at all’. Puck sits up and plays with the remote, and when he hears the bathroom door open again, he calls out. 

“Want to raid my mom’s change jar and walk to get Chinese?” 

Finn doesn’t quite make eye contact with Puck as he nods. “Yeah, that sounds cool.”

Puck nods and stands up, going to the change jar and starting to pick out quarters. He doesn’t sigh, and he doesn’t say anything about it being not gay, but when they have eighty quarters in a baggie, he grins. “Let’s go get some egg rolls.”

 

**Winter Break 2010-2011**

Finn knocks on Kurt’s door frame, but doesn’t wait for a “come in” to go into the room. He flops down face-first onto Kurt’s bed and whines, “I’m bored.”

“And what do you usually do on winter break that keeps you from being bored?” Kurt asks, filing his nails. 

“I dunno. _Stuff._ ”

“Exciting stuff?” Kurt asks. 

“Well, last winter break, me and Puck weren’t even talking to each other,” Finn says, “so that one was pretty boring, too.”

“What do you usually do with Puck that’s not boring?” Kurt asks curiously. 

Finn shrugs, still face-down on the bed. “Different stuff. We play a lot of video games, and usually we see a couple of movies or get Chinese food, and sometimes we get really bored and blow each other, so that’s fun.”

“What?” Kurt drops his nail file and stands up. “You _blow_ each other?” 

“Not like in a gay way or anything. We do each other, so that cancels each other out,” Finn explains. 

“You… _what_? It what? Finn! That’s not a thing!” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s thing, Kurt,” Finn says, shaking his head a little. “I’m the one who’d know.”

“So you get no enjoyment out of giving a blow job, but Puck gives such good ones that you suffer through?” Kurt asks skeptically. 

Finn shake his head at Kurt again. “No, it’s fun, but, like, in a not gay way.”

“I…” Kurt trails off, sounding confused. “Whose idea exactly was this?” 

“Puck’s.”

“And you’re absolutely certain he agrees it is ‘not in a gay way’,” Kurt says, still sounding skeptical. 

“He’s the one who said if it goes both ways, it cancels out,” Finn says. “So, yeah, he agrees.”

“Oh, and he had nothing to gain by convincing you of that?”

“He didn’t have to convince me. Or, like, _convince me_ , convince me. It makes sense, you know?”

“No, Finn, it does not make sense. Straight boys do not have fun blowing other boys.” 

“How do you know?” Finn asks. “You’re gay!”

“Exactly! That’s just a little bit the definition of being gay, Finn! Enjoying things like that!” Kurt splutters.

“Dude, I’m not _dating_ him or anything! We don’t, like, _make out_!”

“You probably are a little bit dating,” Kurt says with a sigh. “You just told me you had fun giving a blow job. Straight boys don’t have fun giving blow jobs. Period.” 

“Have you ever gotten a blow job from a straight boy?” Finn asks. 

“I haven’t gotten a blow job from anyone, so excuse me!” Kurt snaps back. Finn looks up at Kurt, whose face is a little pink.

“Well, I’m just saying that I have, so I know,” Finn says. “It’s not like I’m out checking out dudes or anything!”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks at Finn. “Hmph.” He’s quiet for a few moments, then looks at Finn again. “What about Puck?” 

“I wouldn’t call it checking him out or anything,” Finn says. 

“Oh? What would you call it?” Kurt asks. “Is it just thinking about the blow jobs between times?” 

Finn can feel his face turning red. “I didn’t say that!”

“But you do?” Kurt is almost smirking, both eyebrows raised. 

Finn drops his face back down onto the bed. “That’s kinda not your business.”

“Finn, as your new brother, I think it’s my duty to point out to you that what you are describing does not, in fact, sound like the behavior of two straight boys,” Kurt says. “That’s all. Puck is quite creative when he wants something.” 

“He was bored,” Finn says. “I was bored. It canceled itself out. It doesn’t really count.”

“Mmhmm. Like I said, creative.” Kurt opens his mouth, then looks embarrassed and closes it.

“What?”

“I’m asking this in a brotherly and advisory capacity,” Kurt finally says, still looking embarrassed. “But if you’re not enjoying it, how in the world are either of you, well. Hard enough?” 

“I didn’t say we weren’t enjoying it,” Finn says. “It’s a blow job. Blow jobs are awesome.”

“You enjoying giving them,” Kurt says flatly. “I guarantee you if that if you called Mike right now, he would not enjoy giving a blow job.” 

“Mike and I don’t have the kind of friendship. It would be weird.”

“Well, it was either Mike or Artie,” Kurt says with a small sigh. “I suppose you could ask my father, but that would be very awkward.” 

“Kurt! Ew! Oh my god!” Finn says, making retching noises in Kurt’s direction. “So gross, dude, seriously!”

Kurt smiles, looking a little evil. “Artie, then?” 

“Dude. No.”

“Hmm. Maybe you should ask Puck about it again,” Kurt says casually. “Oh! I know. Ask my friend Blaine.” 

“Doesn’t count. He’s gay,” Finn says. 

“Surely the opinion of two boys who are gay carries some weight, though,” Kurt says. 

“Neither one of you know anything about whether it cancels out for straight dudes,” Finn says. “I mean, I guess _you_ could ask him for me or something. Just what he thinks, not to, like, _do it_ or anything!”

“Oh, so you wouldn’t want to give or get a blow job from someone who wasn’t Puck?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want one from your _friend_!”

“Is there _anyone_?” Kurt asks. “Not even your stepbrother? If it cancels each other out and everything.” 

“Kurt!” Finn says.

“Oh? Is that a ‘no, stepbrother, I only want to give Puck blow jobs’?” Kurt says. 

“Dude! Uncool!”

“I think that is, in fact, a yes,” Kurt says, sighing dramatically. “Maybe you should tell Puck. There’s construction paper in the office if you want to go that route.” 

Finn lifts his head again. “Huh?”

“Construction paper hearts?” Kurt suggests. “Or you could just go over to Puck’s and remind him it’s winter break and that you are very bored.” 

“Why would I make paper hearts for him?” Finn asks. “I don’t love him or anything. Plus, I’m not, like, five.”

“Don’t you?” 

“No!” Finn insists. 

“Poor Puck, then,” Kurt says, tsking. “Maybe you shouldn’t go tell him you’re bored.” 

“He wouldn’t care. I mean, he’d care, but he wouldn’t get, like, _upset_ or something, or—you’re just confusing me now!” Finn says. “Stop that!”

“Finn, in the past half-hour, I’ve learned that you enjoy giving and receiving blow jobs, but only from your best friend, who talked you into it with what I can only describe as very creative sex math. And you suggest that _I_ am the confused one?” Kurt shakes his head. “I simply think that you might want to consider all of this information. And whether or not Puck would get upset.” 

“He’d probably get upset I told you, now!” Finn says. 

“If it’s not gay, why would he be upset?” 

“Because you’re doing weird mind tricks to me!”

“You can’t have it both ways, Finn. Either it’s not at all gay, so it’s fine to share, or it _is_ gay, because you enjoy it, and it’s not fine to share without telling Puck,” Kurt says calmly. 

“That’s not—I wasn’t—” Finn huffs and bangs his head against the bed. “You confused me!”

“I think it’s sweet,” Kurt says suddenly. “Almost cute.” 

“Shut up.”

“Since I’m the younger sibling, I think I’m obligated to tease you about this,” Kurt says delightedly. “I should go with a classic. Finn and Puck, sitting in a tr—”

“Oh my god, Kurt!” Finn says. “That’s it! I’m going!” He stands up and hurries for the door.

“Have fun at Puck’s!” Kurt calls after him. 

“Shut up!” Finn shouts back, slamming Kurt’s bedroom door on his way out. He _is_ going to Puck’s, but it’s probably not going to be that fun, not after Kurt and his crazy-making talk. He drives to Puck’s and parks, realizing when he’s on his way to the door that he didn’t actually warn Puck he was coming over. He knocks anyway. When Puck doesn’t come to the door right away, Finn waits, then starts to raise his hand to knock again. 

Puck opens the door, looks surprised, and then grins. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn says. “We, uh. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Puck says, opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

“Is anybody else home?”

“Hanukkah shopping,” Puck says, shaking his head no. “Which really just means shopping. They’ll be gone for hours.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. He sits down on the couch. “So… so Kurt says canceling out isn’t a thing.”

“Does he.” Puck sits down next to Finn and doesn’t look at him. “I guess he figures he knows.” 

“I told him that he doesn’t, since he’s not straight, but he says he does,” Finn says.

“Huh.” Puck doesn’t sound that upset about it. “So what did he say it was?”

“Other than that it doesn’t cancel out?” Finn asks.

“Yeah, other than that,” Puck says with a little shrug. 

“He says—well, he told me I should call Artie or Mike or Blaine and ask _them_ ,” Finn says. Puck still isn’t looking at him, so he takes it as a cue to stop looking at Puck. 

“For a blow job?” Puck asks, sounding scandalized.

“Yeah! Crazy, right?”

“You told him you weren’t doing that, right?” Puck asks. 

“Dude, of course I did!” Finn says. “And he said—anyway, he kept asking all these questions, and I got really confused, and he doesn’t think it cancels, he thinks it’s _gay_.” He shakes his head. “ _Gay_ , Puck.”

“Huh,” Puck says again, this time sounding like he’s thinking about something. “What kind of questions?” 

“Like _weird_ questions,” Finn says.

“Like… weird how? He didn’t ask for… you know, tips, did he?” 

“No, he asked, like.” Finn waves his hand around, because it seems like the thing to do. “ _Questions_. Like how did we get hard if we didn’t enjoy it? And how is it fun if we’re straight?” He waves his hand around a little more. “And he asked if I check you out.”

Now Puck turns his head to look at Finn. “You don’t enjoy it? I mean—” Puck shakes his head. “Do you?” 

“No, no, I do, I explained it to him,” Finn says. “I explained that we enjoyed it and it feels good, it’s just not like how he was saying it was.”

Puck nods really slowly. “I haven’t noticed you checking me out.” 

“I told him I wouldn’t call it that,” Finn says.

“What—” Puck stops again and doesn’t say anything for a minute. “What’d he say then?”

“He asked if I think about it, you know, like between times.”

Puck turns away from Finn again. “What’d you tell him?” 

“I told him it wasn’t any of his business,” Finn says. “Right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Puck says. “Is that all he asked?”

“He asked about a lot of stuff. It got really confusing. After he listed all those guys and I said no, of course I didn’t want to do that with them, he was all, oh, so you only want blow jobs from Puck? And I was all, dude, you’re confusing me, shut up. Then he was talking about math and construction paper hearts and stuff, so I just left and came over here,” Finn says. 

“Construction paper hearts? Like…” Puck shakes his head. “Well, okay.” 

“Yeah. I was hella confused,” Finn admits. “So, I just thought you should know, at least. I hope it’s okay I said anything to him. I didn’t think he’d get all weird.”

“Yeah, it’s cool. Not… probably not that weird,” Puck says. 

“No, he was pretty weird.”

“So you do want blow jobs from Artie?” Puck says jokingly. 

“ _Dude_. No. I already said no,” Finn says. “I don’t want blow jobs from any of those guys.”

Puck shrugs and turns towards Finn again. “So what was so weird?” 

“He kept saying you were creative, like ‘creative math’ and how you’re creative when you want something,” Finn says, “and asking me how you convinced me and stuff like that.”

“I’m creative and convincing? Cool,” Puck says, reaching one towards Finn’s jeans. “Or, wait, you don’t think I am?” 

“I think he was trying to get me to say you tricked me into it,” Finn says.

“Did I?”

Finn shrugs. “Did you?”

“You just said you enjoy it, right?” Puck says, pulling Finn’s zipper down.

“Yeah. I do. It feels good,” Finn says. “I’m just kinda confused right now, is all. I’m confused.”

“What’s confusing?” Puck unbuttons Finn’s jeans and leaves his hand there. 

“Like… is he right? What if he’s right?” Finn asks.

“Right about what?” Puck tugs Finn’s jeans down just enough that he can push Finn’s boxers down, too, and grab Finn’s dick. 

“About straight guys don’t do this,” Finn says. He closes his eyes and leans back against the sofa. 

“Yeah, about that,” Puck says, sounding a little guilty. “Actually I just told you it wasn’t gay.” Puck’s tongue licks up Finn’s dick a moment later, then across the head.

“Same thing, though, right?” Finn asks. He rests his hand lightly on the back of Puck’s head. 

“No,” Puck says, shaking his head and licking again as he strokes Finn’s dick with his hand. “Maybe to Kurt, but no.” He puts his mouth around Finn’s dick then, sliding his lips up and down. Finn moans, even though he always tries not to.

“How’s it different?” Finn asks. He moves his hand on Puck’s head, not really stroking it, just sort of petting it a little. Puck doesn’t answer right away, his mouth still on Finn’s dick, and then he pulls away with his hand still stroking. 

“Some people like both,” Puck says with a little shrug, his lips almost touching the tip of Finn’s dick. 

“Do you?” Finn asks.

Puck presses his mouth against Finn’s dick, almost like he’s kissing it, and takes just the head in his mouth before he answers. “My hand and my mouth are both on your dick, and I _am_ hard,” Puck says. “So, yeah, duh.” 

“Do—do you like _me_?”

Puck starts moving his mouth rapidly, his hand sliding, and he looks up at Finn, staring at him. Finn stares back at Puck, moaning again and petting Puck’s head again. Puck doesn’t stop staring at Finn while he blows him, moving his hand faster and faster. It doesn’t take Finn long to get close, watching Puck and feeling his hand and mouth, and he hears himself making stupid-sounding whiny noises, but it feels too good for him to care that much.

“Puck,” Finn says, even though they don’t usually talk during, or warn each other or anything. “Puck, I’m really close.” Puck almost looks like he’s smiling, and he tightens his hand at the same time that it feels like Puck is trying to swallow Finn’s dick. Finn makes another whiny sound, gripping the back of Puck’s head as he start to come, watching Puck’s face the whole time. 

He doesn’t stop staring up at Finn, not even as he moves his hand and slowly pulls his mouth away from Finn’s dick. “Yeah,” he finally says. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. 

“Your stepbrother might not have been completely wrong.” 

“Oh,” Finn says. His hand is still on the back of Puck’s head, gently moving. 

“Uh… sorry?”

“It’s okay,” Finn says. “It’s just kinda, you know. Confusing.”

“Which part’s confusing now?” Puck asks, and he leans his head against Finn’s leg.

“I dunno. All of it.”

Puck nods a little and doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t pull Finn’s boxers or jeans back up, either. Finn watches Puck’s face and doesn’t move his hand away from the back of Puck’s head. He doesn’t say anything else for a few minutes, then sighs softly.

“Did you know before the first time?” Finn asks. 

Puck looks a little guilty as he nods. “Yeah.” 

Finn sighs again. “Did you really think it canceled out?” he asks quietly. “Or did you just tell me that?”

“I… may have made that up on the spot,” Puck admits. “But it did make a lot of sense!” 

Finn lets his hand drop away from Puck’s head. “So you were tricking me,” he says, feeling sadder than he would’ve thought. “And I was dumb enough to get tricked, just like always.”

“I wasn’t!” Puck says. “I just… figured you’d say no.” 

Finn reaches for his boxers, starting to tug them back up. “So you tricked me into saying yes,” he says, moving his legs so he’s not under Puck anymore as he grabs his jeans and pull those up, too. 

“You just said you enjoyed it!”

“Yeah,” Finn says. He stands up, fastening his jeans. “I’m gonna go.”

“Dammit,” Puck says, but he doesn’t try to stop Finn. He stares at Finn as he leaves, not saying anything else. 

Finn doesn’t look back as he pulls Puck’s door closed behind him and walks to his truck. He doesn’t feel mad, just sad and stupid and a little embarrassed that Kurt was right, and he feels a little bit like he wants to cry. He bites down on his lip to distract himself as he drives back to his house. He’s a few blocks away when he realizes the lip-biting isn’t distracting him at all, so he pulls over on the side of the road, props both arms against the steering wheel, then leans his head against his arms, letting himself stop fighting the urge to cry. 

It’s not the first time Puck has made him feel stupid, but it’s probably the worst, and Finn keeps his face pressed to his arms as he starts to cry. He cries pretty hard, and he’s parked there for a while, long enough that when he finally stops crying, his face and his sleeves are kind of gross. Since his sleeves are already gross, Finn uses them to wipe off his face, then he finishes driving home, parking outside before heading inside. 

“Finn?” Kurt calls as Finn walks past his room. 

“Fuck you,” Finn calls back, walking into his own room and slamming the door behind him. A minute later, Kurt knocks on the door. “I said fuck you!”

“What did _I_ do?” Kurt snaps back, then stomps down the hall. 

“Fuck you,” Finn says one more time, quietly this time, as he curls up miserably around his pillow on his bed. 

 

Puck stares at his phone the rest of the day, even though he doesn’t really expect Finn to text him or call him. The only message he gets is from Artie, which makes him think about Finn, too, and he glares at the phone and doesn’t return Artie’s text. 

When the next morning goes the same way, except without even a text from Artie, Puck calls Finn’s phone and listens to it ring, then listens to the voicemail prompt before he leaves a very short message. 

“Hey. Call me?” He hangs up, not really expecting Finn to call back, but he waits another few hours before he decides to make another phone call, and this time he dials Kurt’s number. 

“Hello?” Kurt answers. 

“Fuck you,” Puck says, which is not what he was planning to say.

“Fuck _you_!” Kurt replies. “What is your problem?”

“What was yours? You had to go sticking your nose into things and asking questions!” 

“Excuse me? How is this my fault, exactly?”

“How is it not?” Puck says. “Everything was going along just fine until you started asking him to give _Artie_ a blow job, and telling him I was ‘creative’.” 

Kurt snorts dismissively. “Aren’t you, though? I seriously doubt you believed that story you told him about blow jobs canceling each other out if both boys are straight. Don’t blame me if he didn’t like it when he figured it out.”

“It made a lot of sense! It wasn’t like I could just say, hey, blow job time!” Puck says. “It’s not like he didn’t like it!” 

“I’m sure he _did_ like it, but I’m equally sure he didn’t enjoy learning it was all under false pretenses,” Kurt says. 

“But I don’t get it,” Puck admits. “Why isn’t it, you know. Cool? Flattering? It’s not like I was doing it for a _bad_ reason.” 

“Yes, I’m sure he’s very flattered that you coerced him into blow jobs under the guise of it being acceptable between straight friends,” Kurt says. “You know, in light of your history together, I would have thought you could’ve found someone else to use for getting off.”

“Hey!” Puck frowns at the phone before putting it back to his ear. “I wasn’t using him.” 

“Oh? And that’s why you were so completely open and honest with him?”

“If I wanted to use someone, I would have used, like, Matt. Or the new kid.” 

“That’s so reassuring. I hope you told him that, too. I’m sure it made him feel better,” Kurt says. 

“What? He asked me if I liked him and I answered!” Puck says. “I wasn’t using him to get off!” 

“Maybe ‘I like you’ would have been the thing to say to him in the first place, not ‘it cancels out’,” Kurt says. “Because he hasn’t come out of his room since he shouted ‘fuck you’ at me yesterday afternoon.”

“I was fourteen!” 

“Yeah? Well what’s been the excuse since then?”

“I kinda never figured he’d figure it out,” Puck says with a sigh. “I mean, it meant it was just blow jobs during breaks, but that’s better than nothing, right?” 

“Not for _him_ , you unrepentant jerk-face!” Kurt says. 

“What did I do now?” Puck says, staring at the phone again. 

“Were you born this stupid, or did you have to strain yourself to achieve this level of mastery over stupidity?” Kurt asks. 

“Hey! I liked it better when I was creative and convincing!” 

“You told him it doesn’t count between straight boys, and you thought he’d never figure it out, and then you’d keep getting blow jobs from him during breaks, and this is all _fine_ for you?” Kurt says. “Do you not hear yourself talking? Do you not realize what a stupid jerk you sound like?”

“I thought Finn’d be happier that way,” Puck says. “What’s jerky about that?”

“Yes, he’s a ball of joy and sunshine, Puck, so great job on that!”

“Yeah, ‘cause you went and ruined it,” Puck grumbles. “I thought it’d just be nice and uncomplicated for him. Blow jobs when he was single, he’d be happy, it’d be fine.” 

“Excuse me, but I’m not the one who was lying to him. It’s not my job to cover for your deception,” Kurt says.

“Deception?” Puck says. “Huh?” 

Kurt sighs loudly. “Lying. Deceit. Dishonesty. You lied to him and now he, presumably, is upset about finding that out. I can’t say for sure, because all he’s said to me is ‘fuck you’, and he’s been holed up in his room since then.”

“Hey, that’s not—I’m not a liar.” Puck frowns at the wall and then looks in the mirror and frowns more. “It wasn’t like that. I wasn’t really trying to trick him or anything, but c’mon. What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, let me blow you’?”

“And honesty is a bad choice because?” Kurt asks. 

“How’s that work out for you?” Puck retorts. “I didn’t want him to get weird with me. That would have been worse than a no.” 

“He’s not weird with me,” Kurt says. “Granted, I didn’t offer him a blow job, but it’s not like he hasn’t known about me since we all joined glee club. He doesn’t behave any more strangely than he normally does. In fact, if you’ll recall, he even told me about your… uh, heterosexual pursuit of fellatio, we’ll call it.”

Puck blinks. “Okay, first of all, glee club was later, and second, yeah, he does act kind of weird sometimes, doesn’t he? And I never said it was heterosexual!” 

“Straight, Puck. It means straight.”

“Yeah, I know that, too,” Puck says, rolling his eyes at his reflection. “I never said it was straight. I said it wasn’t gay.” 

“So semantics make it acceptable to lie?” Kurt asks. 

“I don’t know what semen has to do with lying, but I’m just saying, that wasn’t lying. I wasn’t lying about it not being gay. At least not for me. I’m guessing probably not for Finn, either.” 

“I think we’ve established that straight boys don’t give each other blow jobs, Puck,” Kurt says. 

“Dude, if you know what heterosexual is, you know what bisexual is,” Puck says. “Anyway, I don’t know, I haven’t asked _Artie_ about blow jobs.” 

Kurt sighs dramatically. “You’re just going to end up confusing yourself and Finn.”

“I’m not confused. And Finn’s already confused. And…” Puck trails off and shakes his head. “Can you just let me in so I can talk to him?” 

“Let you… Puck, are you are my front door?”

“What? No. I just figured if I knocked and your dad or Carole knew I was there, they’d make me leave if Finn didn’t let me in his room,” Puck says. 

Kurt sighs again, even more dramatically. “This whole thing is complete disaster,” he says, “but yes, fine, I will let you in.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks. What time?” 

“Did you have a time you wanted to come over?”

“Hey, you know everyone’s schedule better than I do,” Puck says. “I should probably eat dinner with my mom and my sister though.” 

“So you want to come by after dinner, then? Or later?” Kurt asks. “Is the goal to catch him when he’s vulnerable, because if so, I’m not sure I can be a party to—”

“Dude, I just want to talk to him without parents butting in,” Puck interrupts. “Or you, probably, come to think of it.” 

“Then come over late. Our parents usually go to bed by eleven.”

“Okay. Cool. Thanks.” Puck doesn’t figure there’s much else to say, so he adds “Later,” and then hangs up before Kurt can respond. He still has a few hours to kill, which he does mostly with Mario after dinner, and he decides to play it safe and wait until eleven-thirty to drive over. 

Once he parks on the street, he sends Kurt a text. _Which door_

 _The front door. I’m not smuggling you in through the garage. Just tap quietly._ Kurt texts back. 

Puck shuts the door to his truck as quietly as he can and walks up to the front door, tapping on it twice. Kurt opens the door immediately, motioning for Puck to come inside.

“I think I neglected to mention what a bad plan this is,” Kurt whispers. 

“Dude, he’ll just think I snuck in without help,” Puck whispers back. “Is he still awake?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t had his light on or left the room for more than a few minutes,” Kurt says. “I have no idea what he’s doing in there, other than having some kind of existential crisis.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he wants to get any taller,” Puck says, giving Kurt a weird look and heading to Finn’s room. He knocks very quietly once, then once Kurt is out of the hall, he tries the door. It’s locked, which doesn’t really surprise Puck, and he knocks a little more loudly before sitting down with his back against the door. One way or another, Finn’ll either get hungry, have to piss, or both, and he’ll have to open the door. Puck can stay up for awhile. 

The last time Puck checks the time on his phone, it’s just before two in the morning, and Puck figures that around six, he’ll probably have to leave or hide in Kurt’s room until Burt and Carole are at work. He leans his head against the doorframe, just under the knob, and tries to keep himself awake. 

The next thing he registers, though, is falling backwards, and his head lands on a foot. “Huh?” Puck manages, blinking. 

“Wha—Puck?” Finn says, looking down at Puck. 

“Hi? I guess I fell asleep.” 

“What are you doing?” Finn asks. “Why are you here?”

“Talking to you, and to talk to you,” Puck says. 

“Go away,” Finn says, stepping back and starting to close the door.

“Hey, I just wanted to explain,” Puck says, looking to the side and frowning. 

Finn huffs, but stops trying to close the door. “Okay. You’d better come in, I guess, so you don’t wake anybody up.”

Puck rolls onto his side and sits up, scooting out of the way of the door. “Look. I… we were fourteen and I figured there was a good chance you’d get weird and stop hanging out with me at all and I thought it’d probably just happen once because probably you wouldn’t like it on either side.” 

“You lied to me,” Finn says softly. “You tricked me.”

“I wasn’t, like, trying to! I thought… I thought you’d be happier.” 

“Well, I’m _not_ happier! I just feel stupid. Stupid and—and gross.”

“Gross?” Puck repeats. “And I meant like, happier just not knowing.” 

“No, I feel stupid for not knowing. Stupid and gross and you should just leave, probably,” Finn says. “You tricked me into blow jobs! I bet you thought it was really funny, how _stupid_ I am for believing you.”

“What? No,” Puck says, shaking his head. “I didn’t… I don’t think you’re stupid. I didn’t want you to be, you know, upset.” 

“You treat me like you think I’m stupid!”

“No I don’t!” 

“Yeah, you do!”

“No I don’t! I didn’t want you to say no!” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Finn says. “So you tricked me into saying yes.”

“Okay, so I’m shit,” Puck says with a sigh. “I had… I had those things. Good intentions.” 

“You’re such a liar,” Finn says. 

“I am not!” Puck protests. 

“You are! You lied to me! You tricked me! You—you _used_ me!”

“I didn’t lie to you!” Puck stands up. “I just wanted to give you a blow job!” 

“No, you did, you lie—wait.” Finn stops abruptly and stares at Puck with his head tilted to the side. “You wanted to give _me_ one?”

“Yeah, and I didn’t want you to get weird or avoid me or anything, so…” Puck spreads his hands out in front of him and shrugs.

“So you tricked me because _you_ wanted to blow _me_ , not the other way around?” Finn asks, not sounding like he’s sure he believes that.

“I just thought you’d maybe freak out or… I don’t know,” Puck says. “So yeah. I mean, I know it probably wasn’t that great the first time and all, but I tried and I think I got better, right? And you’re—” Puck cuts himself off when he realizes he’s rambling. 

“I’m what?” Finn asks. “What am I?”

“Um.” Puck doesn’t usually blush at all, but he can feel his face getting hot. “Your dick was bigger than I thought it would be,” he says in a rush. 

“Oh.”

Puck glances at Finn, making sure that they probably won’t make eye contact, and Finn’s face is bright red, so at least Puck’s not the only one. “I really didn’t mean to make you feel gross or whatever.” 

“You could’ve just told me you wanted to,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think I could.” 

“If you’d have just told me, it wouldn’t have made me feel stupid and gross.”

“Yeah, and you might’ve been grossed out by _me_ ,” Puck says. “How was I supposed to know?” 

“So instead you just tricked me,” Finn says, looking sad again. “You didn’t care about what I would really think or want.” He shrugs. “I just feel, I dunno. Dumb. Sad.”

“Hey, I did too care.” Puck folds his arms across his chest. “I had a whole thing so it was okay! And what was I supposed to do? Gamble my best friend over a blow job?” 

“Yes! It’s better than not telling me the truth!”

“And what if I’d lost? Huh? Now I’m not allowed to be scared?” Puck blurts. 

“You didn’t give me a chance,” Finn say. “You didn’t even give me a chance to figure any of it out.”

“Because I figured out what the worst possible result was!” 

“Really? Worse than this?” Finn asks. 

“Well, yeah, you’re talking to me, you haven’t hit me, and no one’s thrown me in a dumpster, so yeah.” 

“Yeah, you just made me feel like crap,” Finn says. 

“Which was kinda the opposite of what I was going for,” Puck admits. “I didn’t say it worked out perfectly.” 

“You think?”

“I didn’t think you’d really like it! So I figured, you know, you get a few blow jobs, I get to give you a few blow jobs, and....” Puck shrugs. “Maybe would suck a little for me.” 

“You should’ve told me,” Finn says. “It wasn’t fair. You made me feel stupid so you wouldn’t feel bad.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel stupid, and I feel plenty bad right now.” 

“Great, so that’s two of us. Can you go now? I just wanted to get some water and pee, then go back to bed.”

Puck sighs. “Fine. You know where I am.” He stands in Finn’s room for a few more seconds, then shrugs and quietly leaves Finn’s room, pulling the door closed behind him and almost tiptoeing down the stairs and out the front door. He doesn’t bother texting Kurt to let him know to lock the front door, since he figures Finn will do that, and when he starts his truck, it’s loud enough to make Puck jump, even though he’s anticipating it. 

He thinks as he drives home, and decides to just wait and let Finn call or text him, at least for the rest of the break. Yelling at each other probably isn’t going to accomplish much, especially since Finn asked him to leave. 

 

**Spring Break 2011**

The funny thing about Finn and Puck is how, once school is back in, everything goes back to mostly normal. They even hang out like normal, and they don’t talk about the stuff that happened over winter break, because that’s break stuff, and Finn feels a little less gross and a little less stupid. The only thing that isn’t really back to normal is that Finn doesn’t really feel much of a need to try to get another girlfriend, and he doesn’t think Puck is really hooking up with any girls, either.

On the first day of spring break, Finn sends Puck a text. _Want to go see a movie or get Chinese or something?_

It’s about ten minutes before Puck responds. _Yeah. Sucker Punch?_

 _Sure_ , Finn texts back. _Pick you up in twenty._

 _Okay_ , Puck sends immediately. 

Finn puts on clean clothes, brushes his teeth, and then goes to Kurt’s door, knocking. 

“Come in,” Kurt says. 

“I have an important question,” Finn says. 

“Is this about clothes again?” Kurt asks. 

“No. It’s a dude question,” Finn says. “Like, a question _about_ dudes.”

“Okay,” Kurt says slowly. “What’s the question?” 

“How does a dude ask out another dude?”

“I’m not sure that I’m the best person to ask, as my track record is not exceptional,” Kurt says. “Apparently using plain, specific language is out, and kissing is in.” 

“So, kissing?” Finn frowns. “Is there a specific way to kiss dudes?”

“I wouldn’t go with tentative kissing. Firm. You’re not going to hurt anyone,” Kurt says, turning pink. 

“Do you go straight to tongue or what?”

“Am I correct in assuming we’re discussing Puck again?” Kurt asks, waiting for Finn’s nod before continuing. “Then yes, I would think you could if you would like to.” He smiles brightly. “This means I can finish my song, right?” 

“No,” Finn says.

Kurt keeps smiling anyway. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” he sing-songs. 

“Stop! Dude!”

“First comes—”

“Oh my god, I’m going!” Finn says. “Thanks for nothing!”

“Carriage!” Kurt calls after him before starting to laugh. 

“Oh my god,” Finn grumbles to himself as he rushes down the stairs and out the front door to his truck. He drives over to Puck’s, getting there a couple of minutes earlier than he had expected. Instead of sitting in the truck and waiting, Finn goes on up to Puck’s door and knocks. 

There’s the sound of feet on the stairs before Puck opens the door. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn says. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Puck says, stepping through the door and then locking it. 

Finn thinks about maybe going ahead and kissing Puck, but instead he turns and walks towards his truck, saying, “We’ve got enough time to hit the Sunoco for candy smuggling.”

“Awesome. Do you think it’s true that that dude who graduated last year smuggled in a slushie in his pants?” 

“I don’t know. Sounds messy.”

“Yeah, exactly, and how’s he going to prove it, anyway?” Puck says as he climbs in the truck. “Can’t take a picture in the theater.” 

“Right,” Finn says. He starts the truck and they drive over to the Sunoco for candy, not really talking much. They make it to the movie theater with enough time to buy drinks and be in their seats before the trailers start. 

The theater is mostly empty, since it’s the earliest show of the day, and when the trailers start playing, Finn turns his head just enough to look at Puck. Puck is glancing towards Finn and pulling out his candy at the same time, not watching the trailers. 

“Hey,” Finn says quietly. He holds up his box of Sour Patch Kids. “You want one?”

Puck grins and shakes his head. “You want any of my M&Ms?”

“Nah, they don’t really mix so great with Sour Patch Kids.”

“There’s probably a reason sour chocolate hasn’t caught on, yeah,” Puck agrees. “I keep wanting to call this movie _Sour Punch_ though.” 

“Probably because of fruit punch and me having the Sour Patch Kids,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, maybe so.” Puck eats a few M&Ms and shrugs. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. The trailers end and the movie starts, and both of them sit there almost perfectly still, other than eating their candy and drinking their drinks, for the whole movie. Puck stretches a couple time, but not in a fake-stretching kind of way. When the movie is finally over, Finn says, “Well, that was kinda weird.”

“Yeah, it was,” Puck says, crumpling up his trash and starting to stand. “Not really bad, just weird.” 

“The special effects were cool,” Finn says. He looks around the theater, watching the only other people who were there leave. “And the music.”

“Yeah, but you can tell it’s a spring release.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He and Puck both stand there in the empty theater, and Finn knows that he, at least, feels kind of awkward. “Do, uh. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Maybe grab that Chinese now?” Puck suggests. 

“Cool, yeah, that sounds good.”

"Buffet?"

“Yeah, buffet’s awesome,” Finn says. He gives the empty theatre another look, then nods. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Puck nods and follows Finn out of the theatre, then snorts a little as they walk outside. “All you can eat,” he says.

“I can eat a lot,” Finn says. 

“Oh yeah?” Puck grins at Finn. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Dude, it’s _me_.”

Puck snorts again, still grinning, and gets into Finn’s truck. “I know.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn says. He back the truck out of the parking spot and then drives them towards the Chinese buffet. “You got anywhere you need to be today?”

“Nah,” Puck says. “You?” 

Finn shakes his head. “That’s one of the best parts about breaks.”

“Yeah. Sleeping in, not going anywhere…” 

“Other stuff,” Finn finishes for him. “Yeah.”

Puck nods and grins again. “Like all you can eat.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. He parks at the Chinese buffet, get out of the truck, then he and Puck go inside. Finn quickly pays for both their buffets and drinks before Puck can say anything about it. Puck gives him a brief curious look, but doesn’t say anything and starts loading up his plate. Finn does the same, and both of them have overflowing plates by the time they sit in a booth near the back. 

“They were out of beef with broccoli,” Puck says sadly. “Maybe I can get an extra fortune  
cookie.” 

“You want me to see if they’re gonna put any more out?”

Puck shrugs. “I’ll make it,” he says, gesturing to his plate. 

“I can ask, though,” Finn says. “I don’t mind.”

“Only if I can still get the extra fortune cookie,” Puck says with a grin. 

“I can probably make that happen.”

“That way if I get a shitty one like ‘something new awaits you’, I have a spare,” Puck explains. 

“Yeah, makes sense,” Finn says. “I’ll be right back.” He stands up and walks to the hostess stand, where he asks the hostess about the beef with broccoli and getting some extra fortune cookies. She gives him a handful and promises him that more beef with broccoli will be out in the next ten minutes. Finn sits back down and deposits the fortune cookies in the middle of the table. 

“I’m going to open one now,” Puck says. “You should, too.”

“Okay,” Finn says. He picks up a cookie and unwraps it, glancing up at Puck before breaking it open. “What’s yours say?”

Puck snorts. “It says ‘The greatest risk is not taking one’.” 

“Mine says ‘Aim high, time flies’.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” Puck says sheepishly. 

“Me either. Want to do another one?” Finn asks.

“Yeah.” Puck picks up a second cookie and unwraps it before breaking it open. “‘May you have great luck’,” he reads. “That’s not specific at all.” 

Finn snaps open another cookie. “‘An unexpec—’” He stumbles over the word a little before continuing, “‘Unexpected relationship will become permanent’.”

“At least it makes sense?” Puck says after a few seconds pass. 

“Yeah, at least it makes sense,” Finn agrees. “Your beef with broccoli should be up in a couple of minutes.”

Puck looks up at Finn and grins. “Awesome.” 

“Yeah, I am pretty awesome,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, and what was that about how much you can eat?” Puck says as he nods. 

“I’m awesome _and_ I can eat a lot.”

“I don’t think one causes the other though,” Puck says. “Unless being awesome makes you need more food.” 

“Probably. It’s fuel for awesomeness,” Finn says. 

“One more?” Puck says, gesturing to the fortune cookies. 

“Sure.” Finn picks up another fortune cooking, sliding one across to Puck.

Puck raises his eyebrows after he reads the fortune. “‘You will have many happy days soon’,” he says. “Luckily not capitalized, so I’m not time traveling to the ‘50s.” 

Finn laughs when he looks at his fortune. “‘It's tough to be fascinating.’.”

“Well? Is it?” 

“Am I fascinating?” Finn asks. 

“Well, duh,” Puck says, then points to the fortune with his fork after another few seconds pass.

“Yeah, I dunno about that,” Finn says. He starts eating again, glancing up at Puck occasionally. Puck looks up after he finally gets his beef and broccoli, and Finn smiles at him briefly before looking down at his own food again. 

“We should get some snacks, play some video games?” Puck says when his second plate is nearly empty. 

“Sure, sounds good. I think Kurt was having Blaine over, though,” Finn says. 

“Nobody’s at my house, if you want to go there,” Puck says without making eye contact, and he looks almost shy. 

Finn nods, moving a bite of chicken around on his plate with his fork. “Yeah. We could do that.”

Puck grins a little, still not making eye contact, and picks up his last bite of food and eats it. Then he finally looks at Finn and asks “You ready?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“Cool,” Puck says, standing up and pocketing the last three fortune cookies on the table. 

Finn walks out to the truck, Puck right behind him, and they drive straight back to Puck’s house. Puck doesn’t say anything, not even as he unlocks the door, just giving Finn quick looks. Finn follows him in, shutting the door behind them.

Puck stands by the door for a few moments too long, then looks at Finn again. “We have chips?” 

“We just ate,” Finn says. 

“Oh yeah.” Puck shrugs. “You want to play Mario or something, or…” 

“Puck?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I do something? Without you freaking out or getting weird?” Finn asks. 

Puck frowns for a moment, then shrugs again. “Probably, yeah,” he says. “Unless it’s murder or something.” 

Finn shakes his head, taking a step closer to Puck. He reaches out and puts his hand on the back of Puck’s head, pulling him close until their mouths are pressed together firmly, just like Kurt told Finn he should do. Puck starts kissing back almost immediately, stumbling forward and grabbing at Finn with his hands. Finn holds Puck’s head in place, putting his other arm around Puck to pull him even closer as their tongues slide against each other. Puck leans into the kiss and against Finn until Finn is basically holding Puck up. 

They keep kissing for a long time, and Finn realizes that he’s really into it, and that Puck seem to be, too. Both of them are clutching at each other, both of them are hard and pressing against each other. Finn keeps one hand on Puck’s head, sliding the other down to Puck’s ass to grab it. That makes Puck jump a little, his dick almost digging into Finn, and he whimpers into Finn’s mouth. Puck’s whimper just makes Finn harder. Finn starts to move towards the sofa, pulling Puck with him.

Puck walks with him, keeping their bodies touching almost as much as they were when they were standing still, and just before the sofa, Puck whimpers again. Finn pulls Puck down on the sofa with him, Finn half-sitting, half-lying back against the sofa’s arm with Puck on top of him. Puck moves his mouth away from Finn’s, pressing messy open-mouth kisses up Finn’s cheek and then down his jaw. 

Finn keeps running a hand down Puck’s back and side, sometime squeezing his ass, sometime pulling him more firmly against Finn’s chest. Puck kisses the other side of Finn’s face, then moves his mouth to Finn’s neck, still letting out the occasional whimper and thrusting against Finn. 

“Puck,” Finn says softly, holding Puck’s head in his hand and tugging him back up to kiss him on the mouth again. 

“Mmm?” Puck says against Finn’s lips. 

“We’re kissing,” Finn says, kissing Puck again to demonstrate, just in case Puck didn’t realize it.

“Yeah, um, you kissed me first so…” Puck trails off. “Is it not okay?”

“No, it’s way okay, we just, we never did that before,” Finn says, kissing Puck in between the parts of the sentence. “I like it. It’s nice. We should do more of it.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Puck says, nodding rapidly. 

“Cool,” Finn says, pulling Puck back down to kiss him harder, his hands traveling up and down Puck’s back, sometimes grabbing his ass again. Puck whimpers each time Finn grabs his ass, and after a few minutes, Puck slides his leg deliberately between Finn’s, pressing it against Finn’s dick. Finn makes some noises, too, and grabs Puck’s ass harder. 

“Maybe we should go upstairs in case we lose track of time?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah. I kinda want to lose track of time,” Finn says. 

Puck grins and pushes himself up, grabbing Finn’s hand as he stands and tugging Finn with him towards the stairs. Finn knows he’s got a big, stupid smile on his face as he follows Puck, but he doesn’t really care, and Puck doesn’t seem to mind. Puck swings the door to his room shut behind them, then leans on it as he locks it, too. 

Finn promptly braces his arm next to Puck’s head and kisses him, pressing him back against the door. Puck grabs at Finn’s shirt, pulling him closer and pushing against Finn’s dick again. Finn moans and grinds against Puck a little, before stepping away from the door, one arm around Puck’s waist to pull him, too. He walks them backwards to Puck’s bed, and Puck pulls them down sideways, grinning and laughing a little as they land. 

“Any particular way you want to lose track of time?” Puck asks. 

“A not straight way,” Finn says, already starting to unfasten Puck’s jeans. 

“Yeah?” Puck runs his hands down Finn’s chest and puts one hand over Finn’s dick, through his jeans. “You want to blow each other?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “And I don’t _want_ it to cancel out.”

Puck grins. “Okay. Want to do it at the same time?”

“Can you figure out how that works? ‘Cause yeah, that sounds cool,” Finn says. 

“We can make it work,” Puck says, moving his hand over Finn’s dick again before unfastening Finn’s jeans. “Can I convince you to try commando?” 

“Maybe,” Finn says. “No promises.”

“It’d be easier,” Puck says, tugging Finn’s jeans and boxers down. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, pulling Puck’s jeans off him, too. “Take your shirt off, too.”

“You too,” Puck insists as he pulls his t-shirt off. Finn takes off his own shirt and tosses it to the side, then he runs his hands down Puck’s chest and over his hips. 

“Cool,” Finn says softly, more to himself than to Puck. 

Puck grins and looks Finn up and down slowly before meeting Finn’s eyes. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn says. 

“Hey,” Puck says again, this time running his hands from Finn’s shoulders down to his thighs. He leaves his hands on Finn’s thighs for a moment, then grins and flips around until his hands are still on Finn’s thighs but his dick is near Finn’s mouth. Finn wraps one hand around the base of Puck’s dick, his other hand resting against Puck’s hip, and he leans forward, sliding his mouth over the head. Puck whimpers and then slowly licks across the tip of Finn’s dick as he strokes it. 

Finn moans around Puck’s dick, shifting on his side a little to move his hips forward. Puck laughs a little and then takes Finn’s dick into his mouth, moving slowly up and down, and one hand clutches at Finn’s leg. Finn rocks his hips slightly, gently thrusting into Puck’s mouth while moving his mouth at about the same speed on Puck’s dick. Remembering how much Puck seemed to like it, Finn slides his hand to Puck’s ass, squeezing it. 

Puck’s hips push forward, his dick moving deeper into Finn’s mouth, and he whimpers a little as he moves his mouth faster on Finn’s dick. Finn responds by moving faster, too, moving his lips and tongue along Puck’s dick while he keeps squeezing Puck’s ass, wondering why it took them this long to figure out they should blow each other at the same time. Puck whimpers and moves his hips repeatedly, his mouth moving faster on Finn, and his other hand moves to Finn’s waist. 

After another minute or so, Finn can tell that Puck’s starting to get close, because he can taste it. Finn lets out another moan around Puck’s dick, thrusting forward into Puck’s mouth. He barely has a chance to register that he’s about to come before he’s already coming, sucking hard on Puck’s dick while he fills up Puck’s mouth. 

Puck thrusts into Finn’s mouth just a few times before coming, whimpering with his mouth still around Finn’s dick. Finn swallows, then slowly pulls back, letting Puck’s dick slip from his mouth. He presses a kiss to Puck’s thigh, exhaling deeply and feeling his whole body relax. 

“That was awesome,” Finn says. 

“Mmmhmm,” Puck says, licking up Finn’s dick a final time before slowly moving again, lying down next to Finn with his head next to Finn’s shoulder. “Yeah, we should definitely do that a lot.” 

“How much is a lot?”

“Well, we can’t while we doing other stuff. Like kissing.”

“Yeah, that’s true, and I definitely like the kissing,” Finn says. “But we should find a way to make sure we get to do both a lot.”

“Yeah. Maybe some other not straight ways, too.” Puck pauses. “You have to be home tonight?”

“Nope,” Finn says. 

Puck grins. “What about the rest of the week?” 

“Probably not,” Finn says. “You really want me to stay the whole week?”

“Why not? House is empty. Mom’ll feed us.” 

“I’ll probably want to grab some stuff from my house, since I can’t really wear your clothes.”

Puck laughs. “Not too many clothes, though.” 

“Enough that I can eat with your mom without anybody being traumatized,” Finn says. 

“She likes you better than me, anyway.”

“She might like me less if I didn’t have pants on, though,” Finn points out. 

Puck laughs. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Probably.”

Finn does at least double check with his mom that it’s okay for him to stay at Puck’s all spring break, and he and Puck go by the house the next morning to grab Finn’s stuff. Luckily, there’s nobody else in the house, and Finn and Puck make out for a little while in Finn’s room before heading back to Puck’s for even more making out, plus lots of blow jobs. 

That’s how they spend the whole break, just making out and blowing each other—sometimes one at a time, sometimes both at the same time—and even actually talking a little. Some of the talking is about being not straight, or about being bi, technically, since they both agree it probably helps if they have something better to call it than “not straight” or “kinda gay but not really.” The rest of the talking is about videogames, movies, weird stuff they’d both been thinking about lately, and about how many blow jobs they think it’s physically possible to have in one day. 

They don’t come up with a definitive answer, but they keep trying, anyway.

Finn finally goes home late on Sunday, probably later than his mom would want him to be out, but whatever, maybe she’s just happy he isn’t miserable anymore, since she doesn’t call or text him to complain. He kisses Puck one more time before he leaves; the one more kiss still takes about ten minutes.

When Finn gets home, he closes the door quietly behind himself, and walks up the stairs as carefully as he can to keep them from squeaking. Kurt’s light is still on, so Finn tiptoes past the door towards his own bedroom. 

“Finn Hudson!” Kurt whispers loudly, the door to his bedroom opening. 

“I’m not him!” Finn whispers back. “I’m a burglar.”

“It’s nearly midnight,” Kurt says. “Get in here!” 

Finn sighs and steps into Kurt’s room. “Mom didn’t care.”

“Because she thought you were playing video games all day, I’m sure,” Kurt says, looking annoyed. 

“Maybe I was,” Finn says. 

“I’m not gullible,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Did you even turn on a video game?” 

“We, uh. Talked about video games.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “So I suppose you figured out how to ask.” 

“Yeah, it kinda turned out to need less asking than I thought it would,” Finn says. “More doing.”

“I gathered that as well,” Kurt admits. “I’ll give you a brief warning.” 

“Okay?”

“Assuming that the rules are applied equally, Dad won’t let Puck sleep over once he finds out.” 

Finn shrugs. “Lucky for me that Puck’s mom loves me, huh?”

“I suppose so,” Kurt says wryly. “Or you can see how long it takes for him to figure it out.” 

“Are you gonna tell him?”

Kurt shrugs. “I have no particular reason to.” He smiles suddenly. “But I reserve the right to sing when he’s not around.” 

“Fine,” Finn sighs. “Can you, like, get it out of your system now or something?”

Kurt’s smile gets more evil. “Oh no. _Definitely_ not.” 

“Just don’t sing it to Puck, I guess,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs. “I never said I wouldn’t do that, big brother.” 

“Goodnight, Kurt,” Finn says, turning around to walk out of Kurt’s room. He can hear Kurt laughing as he shuts the door.

Finn goes into his own bedroom, shutting the door and stripping down to his boxer before climbing into bed with his phone. He sends a text to Puck. _Made it home._

_You could have smuggled me in. Like illegal drugs._

_Kurt would’ve caught us, he heard me coming in_

_Give you a hard time?_

_Yeah. Hope you don’t mind singing_

_I’m guessing you don’t mean glee_

_No I mean Kurt_

_Why does he want to sing us a song?_

_Ummm because brother reasons_

_Keep him separated from my sister at ALL COSTS_

_Duh obviously I value my life_

_You could have waited until 6_

_Yeah, kicking myself now_

_Funny my bed never felt big_

_It’s not big when we’re both in it_

_And now you’re not and it’s super-lame but it sucks_

_It’s not lame. I miss you._

_I miss you too_

_Maybe we’re both lame_

_Maybe we’re awesome enough to cancel out the lame ;)_

Finn laughs to himself. _I like your version better!_

_I’m going to jerk off. See you in the morning_

_Oh man now I’ve got to jerk off too, sleep good_

 

 **The Day After Spring Break 2011**  
Despite Puck’s text to Finn the night before, when Puck wakes up on Monday morning, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. Sure, spring break had been awesome, and he knows it’s dumb and just being nervous, but what if Finn walks into school and remembers that break is over and it’s just a break thing? 

Puck doesn’t really think any of that, but he doesn’t text Finn when he thinks about it, either. He eats some raisin bran and then walks outside to wait for Finn to pull up. Finn drives up a little too quickly and stops a little too abruptly in front of Puck’s place, but he looks happy to see Puck. 

“Hey,” Puck says as he climbs into the truck. 

“Hey,” Finn says. “Did you sleep? I couldn’t fall asleep forever.”

“Second time I jerked off finally did it,” Puck says with a grin. 

“At least it only took _you_ two,” Finn says. He starts driving towards the school.

“Oh yeah? How many?”

“Three, plus I snuck downstairs and had a glass of warm milk. Don’t tell Kurt, though.”

“Why would either of us tell your brother you jerked off three times?” Puck asks. “That’s weird, dude.” 

“ _Dude_. No. I mean about the milk,” Finn says. “It’s supposed to go with chats. I didn’t want to chat, I just wanted to sleep.”

“We are _definitely_ keeping Kurt away from my sister. Forced chats?” Puck shakes his head slowly. “Maybe you should stay at my place again tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, my mom probably won’t mind. Kurt says if Burt finds out about you and me, he won’t let you sleep over at my place, though,” Finn says. 

“Huh? Why does Burt care?” 

Finn shrugs. “I dunno, but Kurt says he does, so…”

“Weird. We can trade nights or something until someone complains, though,” Puck says. “I mean, if you want to.” 

“Yeah, that would be good. I didn’t sleep great even after I got to sleep,” Finn admits. “I missed you.”

“Yeah.” Puck grins a little. “Me too.” 

“You want to make out for a while when we get to school?”

Puck’s grin gets wider. “Sure. If it’s before school, the teachers can’t even complain, right?” If Finn’s talking about making out at school, then it’s not just break for sure. 

“Right,” Finn says. “And if we hide behind my locker door, they won’t notice to complain even if it’s during the school day.”

Puck laughs. “Maybe something bigger than a locker door.”

“Bathroom? Janitor’s closet?” Finn says. “Or we can just go back out to my truck between classes.”

“Janitor’s closet,” Puck says after thinking for a moment. “Less interruption.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’m not blowing in there, though, ‘cause mops aren’t hot.”

Puck shakes his head. “Blowing might have to be truck. Or classroom.” 

“That could be cool,” Finn says. “As long as we didn’t get caught.”

“What’s the worst thing that happens if we do get caught?” Puck asks curiously.

“Burt finds out and he won’t let you spend the night ever,” Finn says.

“Yeah, okay, that’d be pretty bad,” Puck admits, “but I could still sneak in.” 

“And he might not even let me spend the night with you!” 

“You could always pull the stepfather card,” Puck says. “But maybe we’ll leave the classrooms for a week or two at least.”

“Yeah. I know, I could jerk you off in the janitor’s closet, and we can save the blow jobs for at home,” Finn suggests. 

Puck grins. “Would be easier on our knees.” 

“Exactly,” Finn says. He parks the truck in his parking space. “So, make out time?”

Puck looks around the parking lot, then back at Finn, and nods. “Absolutely.”


End file.
